Hermosa Locura
by DobleEme
Summary: A él le gusta beber whisky, y a ella le gusta fumar un cigarrillo diario. Él es muchísimo mas grande que ella, y ella intenta borrar ciertas cosas de su pasado. Tal vez él no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco lo era ella. Nadie es perfecto, tu apellido no define quien eres ni quien serás.
1. Día Cero

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**¡Nuevo FF! Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Día Cero"<span>**

Era una noche tranquila, muy tranquila a decir verdad, su ex esposa no le había mandado ni un vociferador en dos días, así que podría estar en paz. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano, mientras leía las tonterías que decían en El Profeta. Era viernes por la noche, así que tenía dos días completos para descansar de su trabajo, y tal vez ir a visitar a su hijo que ahora vivía solo en un departamento del lado muggle. Suspiró. No le agradaba la idea de que su hijo viviera ahí, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para servirse otra copa de whiskey, escuchó como las flamas de la chimenea crepitaban y se tornaban azules, casi de la nada apareció su hijo Scorpius

-Padre- lo llamó su hijo, mientras se sacudía la ceniza

-Hola, hijo- dijo Draco acercándose a la chimenea- ¿A que debo tu visita? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No- Scorpius dudó- Necesito pedirte un gran favor- Draco no dijo nada, así que Scorpius continuó- Hace un par de semanas me comprometí con una…bella chica –Draco se sorprendió- Iba conmigo en Hogwarts, no es muggle- aclaró el menor de los Malfoy- y hoy tuvo un pequeño problema con sus padres… Y la corrieron de la casa ¿Podría ella quedarse contigo por un tiempo?

-¿Cómo?- Draco había recibido una gran cantidad de información nueva, primero que su hijo no solo tenía novia, si no que se va a casar; y ahora quiere que la jovencita se quede en SU mansión- ¿Por qué no se queda contigo?

-Tengo que salir de viaje, padre- dijo Scorpius- Es algo del trabajo y voy a estar fuera un mes. –Draco iba a decir algo, pero su hijo lo interrumpió- Y ya, intenté hablar con mi mamá y no está, creo que se fue de viaje con su nuevo novio- Draco bufó, se iba de vacaciones con su dinero- Y no la voy a mandar a Francia con mis abuelos.

-No estoy seguro, Scorpius- Draco se rascó la barbilla-Aguarda un segundo ¿Por qué la corrieron de su casa?

-¿Por qué? –Scorpius se veía nervioso- Ah sí, porque sus papás no están de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso- Draco enarcó una ceja, no estaba para atender invitados en su casa, no sabía si era buena idea que la chica viviera con él un mes- Padre, tienes que aceptar, la dejaría aquí en mi casa, pero necesita algo de supervisión-

-¿Qué edad tiene la jovencita en cuestión, Scorpius?- Draco suspiró de nuevo- Parece ser que tiene 10.

-Tiene 20 –Scorpius revisó su reloj- Por favor dime que si me harás este favor, tengo que tomar el avión a las 11.

-¿Avión? Bueno, como sea- Draco se dio por vencido- Está bien, trae a la chica, al fin y al cabo esta será su mansión algún día.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius volviéndose a meter a la chimenea- Ahora unos datos importantes: No le gusta su nombre, así que prefiere que la llamen R; no puede salir sola por las noches, no tiene varita ya que se le rompió y debe comprar otra, le di la llave de mi cuenta de Gringotts por si necesita algo, no dejes que beba de más, probablemente mande alguno de tus elfos por toda las cosas que dejó en su casa…-Draco no sabía con qué clase de chica su hijo se había liado- Va a organizar la boda mientras esté aquí… siento que algo me falta- dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de polvo flu- ¡Ah! Fuma muchos cigarrillos

Cuando Scorpius dijo el lugar de su destino y dejó caer los polvos flu, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había aceptado

-¡Hyperion!- gritó a nadie.

Draco no podía creer con qué tipo de chica se había emparejado su hijo, si de por sí el hecho de que su hijo se casara tan joven era una noticia grande, el saber que la chica era tan… así, era una noticia mucho peor. Ya podía imaginar a su madre reclamándole por dejar que la figura dela mujer Malfoy se vea manchada, o a su padre diciéndole que debió de ponerle más límites a Scorpius. Pero claro, seguramente Astoria ya había aprobado a la tal R solo para molestarlo. Pero en fin, era la vida de Scorpius y él sabía en los problemas que se metía

-¡Flyker!- Draco llamó a su elfo domestico

La criatura apareció e hizo una reverencia exagerada. Draco rodó los ojos y fue a servirse una copa doble de whiskey de fuego, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-Prepara una habitación para huéspedes- dijo Draco mientras se iba a sentar a su sillón- Una de las grandes que tenga vista al jardín. –Respiró hondo y continuó- La señorita que va a venir, es la prometida de mi hijo, así que quiero que la traten como la futura señora Malfoy que será ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor- dijo el Elfo

-Por cierto, la huésped no puede salir sola de noche- Draco de masajeó las cienes- y tampoco tiene varita, y no quiero que se acerque a mis bebidas ¿Ok?

-Como ordene- el elfo de nuevo hizo otra reverencia- ¿Me puede retirar?

Draco asintió y el elfo desapareció. En cualquier momento llegaría la chica y él no estaba mentalmente preparado para recibirla. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y cuando los abrió, vio que remolino verde se formaba en su chimenea, la invitada estaba por llegar.

-Un mes, solo un mes- se dijo Draco a si mismo

Una chica castaña rojiza apareció en la chimenea, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta. Sí, la chica era bonita pero era todo lo opuesto a lo que sería una futura señora Malfoy: el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido y los labios rojos, además llevaba unos lentes en la cabeza, y agreguen el hecho de que la chica tenía, no uno, sino dos aretes en la nariz. Aquella chica se le hacía bajamente familiar, seguramente la había visto en el andén cuando iba a dejar a su hijo hacía tantos años.

-Hola, señor Malfoy- dijo R

- Este va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida- dijo Draco bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey y dando media vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que esta es una Rose completamente diferente a lo que muchos esperaban, pero ese es el punto. Por Dios, esto es el mundo del Fan Fiction, se vale arriesgarse :3 Además, la pareja es lo mejor DracoxRose<strong>

**Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este FF, así que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó ¿Vale?**


	2. Día Uno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Día Uno"<strong>_

Draco se despertó mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, sabía perfectamente que R estaba haciendo sus desfiguros abajo, obligando a sus elfos a ir a su antigua casa para traer sus pertenencias. Se quedó en la cama, escuchando como la chica le ordenaba a los elfos como acomodar sus cosas, Draco la escuchó atentamente, las ordenes que ella daba no eran como las de él, eran amables pero a la vez demandantes_, _justo como las que daba Narcissa, cuando todavía vivían aquí, y todo lo contrario a las de Astoria, que parecía hacer siempre un berrinche cuando algo salía mal.

El rubio se quedó acostado, escuchando y esperando que la tempestad pasara. La habitación que le había dado estaba en el mismo piso que la de él, por eso podía escuchar todo a la perfección, lo cual era bueno y a la vez malo, podría supervisarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero ella hacía más ruido de lo que debería.

Espero aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que R terminó de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, tenía hambre y no deseaba encontrarse con la chica antes del desayuno. Así que tomó su bata, y salió lo más cauteloso que pudo. Al llegar a la planta baja, vio como Flyker corría hasta él, acompañado de los elfos de la cocina, todos parecían asustados.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- los elfos rodearon a Draco, que se asustó al verlos, ya que él no acostumbraba a ver a los dos elfos que trabajaban en la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco mientras se agarraba del barandal de la escalera, estos elfos estaban tan desesperados que podrían tirarlo si no se daba cuenta- ¡Tranquilos!

Los tres elfos se detuvieron y lo vieron, Draco enarcó una ceja al ver como un elfo empujaba a Flyker para que hablara, el rubio le hizo un ademán indicándole para que hablara.

-La señorita R ha corrido a Janee y a Grost de la cocina…-Draco levantó la vista hacia los elfos mencionados, parecían que estaban al borde del colapso- Dijo que ella cocinara el desayuno para usted y ella.

Y antes de que los elfos de la cocina se pusieran a llorar desconsoladamente, Draco inventó que había olvidado mencionarles que hoy era su día libre, así que los elfos se calmaron pero no del todo. Aunque aún se veían al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, tuvieron que irse a sus pequeños dormitorios para disfrutar el día libre que por ley debía de darles… aunque ese día era hasta la siguiente semana. Draco se talló la cara y se preparó mentalmente para ver a la chica en la cocina.

-Flyker- lo llamó Draco- Sírveme Whiskey de Fuego

-Pero… ¿El señor no cree que es muy temprano para Whiskey de Fuego- Draco lo miró con aquella mirada gélida- Flyker no tarda, señor, Flyker le llevará su bebida a la mesa.

Draco asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina, antes de abrir la puerta pudo percibir el delicioso aroma que desprendía de aquel lugar, era exquisito. Abrió la puerta y la vio, leyendo SU ejemplar de El Profeta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Buenos días- dijo Draco mientras tomaba su lugar de siempre.

El Malfoy quedó maravillado con todo lo que la joven había preparado: panqueques, zumo de calabaza y naranja, café, huevo revuelto y algo de tocino. Él tuvo que aceptar que era muy bueno que la chica supiera cocinar así.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- dijo R levantando la vista del periódico- Espero que no le haya molestado que corriera a sus elfos de la cocina, pero por la casa de mis padres hay un restaurante muy bueno, así que me tomé la molestia de comprar todo esto.

-¿Qué?- Era muy bueno para ser verdad- ¿Tú no preparaste nada de esto, entonces?

-No- contestó R como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Yo no cocino, no sé cocinar. Bueno, mi abuela intentó enseñarme pero no pude. Además, todos sus elfos me ayudaron con mi mudanza en la mañana, quería darles un respiro, y les dije a Janee y Grost que yo cocinaría, aunque pensándolo bien, no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, uno se hincó ante mi pidiendo que lo dejara preparar al menos algo de té

-Tuve que darles el día libre a los elfos de la cocina- dijo Draco, preguntándose donde se había metido Flyker con sus bebida. Esperen ¿Cómo es que ella sabe el nombre de esos elfos? El apenas se enteró esta mañana que se llamaban así…- Ese día libre era para la siguiente semana, no hoy. Gracias por hacer que mis elfos casi murieran de un infarto.

Draco esperaba que la chica se asustara por su actitud o algo así, pero no, pasó todo lo contrario, R comenzó a reírse como si Draco hubiera dicho el chiste del año.

-¿Verdad que son muy nerviosos respecto al trabajo?- R trató de calmarse- La verdad no entiendo esa tonta ley que dice que deben de pagarles y darles un día libre, digo, está bien que les den un trato digno y todo eso, pero no días libres. Estoy segura que dentro de unos años, obligarán a los pobres a tomar las vacaciones de verano, y ahí sí que perderemos muchos elfos.

Draco la miró, él pensaba igual que R, él mismo había dio hasta el ministerio a argumentar que sería una verdadera catástrofe obligar a los elfos a tomar más días libres. Pero no, el juez de aquella vez le dio a Granger todas las de ganar, todo por ser una heroína de guerra y él un exmortifago.

-¿Ya acabaste de leer el periódico?- preguntó Draco sirviéndose café, al ver que su bebida nunca llegaría.

-Oh, sí- dijo R poniendo la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose- Perdón.

Draco ni se dio cuenta cuando la chica se levantó, estaba muy concentrado en recordar cómo le gustaba el café, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tomaba y esperaba que fuera tan bueno como la chica decía. Cuando R dejó el periódico a su lado, él se llevó la taza a la boca y casi escupe la bebida que ya había tomado. La chica llevaba un short tan pequeño que bien podría ser su ropa interior.

-¿Fuiste así vestida a la casa de tus padres?- preguntó Draco, con la taza aun en las manos- ¿Sabías que estamos en invierno?

-Sí- R sonrió radiante- Obvio sé que es invierno, y moría de frío estando allá, pero a mi padre le molesta que me vista así- Draco vio como R se servía zumo de naranja- Así que lo hice y casi le da un infarto al verme así – la chica sonrió

-En tu situación no deberías de molestar a tus padres- dijo Draco bebiendo de su café, agradeciendo que estuviera amargo- Supongo que querrás que vengan a la boda

-Demasiado tarde- canturreó la chica- ¿Por qué cree que me lleve a sus elfos para recoger mis cosas?- R sonrió- Mi madre está en contra de que se obligue a los elfos a trabajar y esas cosas.-Draco enarcó una ceja- Y lo de la boda, seguro vendrán, lo sé- R se levantó, de nuevo dejando ver aquella diminuta prenda- Y si me disculpa, tengo que desempacar.

Draco la vio irse y no puedo evitar ver lo bien dotada que estaba la chica, su hijo sí que había elegido bien en este aspecto. El rubio no pudo evitar ver sus piernas, llenas de pecas y bien formadas, le gustaban… Draco negó con la cabeza, era la prometida de su hijo, no podía permitirse pensar cosas así sobre ella… Pero por Merlín, él mejor que nadie sabía qué hacía mucho no tenía tiempo para admirar un buen cuerpo como el que R demostraba tener.

-Señor- una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Flyker- Aquí está su bebida.

Draco lo miró y tomó el vaso.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Draco al elfo

-Es que Flyker no encontraba por ningún lado las botellas- contestó el elfo

-¿Y dónde las encontraste?- preguntó Draco viendo al elfo

-En el cuarto de la señorita R- dijo Flyker esperando el regaño de Draco

Draco respiró hondo y bebió de su vaso, miró el desayuno y su taza de café. En verdad que iba a ser el mes más largo de toda su vida.

-Lleva las botellas a mi cuarto y guárdalas en la caja fuerte que está detrás del espejo ¿ok?- dijo Draco- Dile a uno de los elfos de la lavandería que tendrá que cuidar a R todo el tiempo que ella resida aquí

-Sí, señor- y elfo desapareció

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? :3<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	3. Día Dos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Día Dos"<strong>

Draco por poco y olvida que tenía una invitada en la mansión, desayunó y comió solo, sin ninguna interrupción por parte de la prometida de su hijo. Al principio le pareció normal, que tal vez la chica estaba cansada o algo por el estilo, Draco no era muy dado a preguntar por el estado de ánimo de las personas, así que no le tomó importancia. Pero cuando al hora de la cena llegó, se empezó a preocupar.

-¡Flyker!- llamó a su elfo, este apareció de inmediato e hizo una reverencia exagerada- ¿Dónde está la señorita R?

-La señorita ha pasado todo el día en la biblioteca, señor, Flyker le tuvo que llevar la comida hasta allá

Draco asintió e hizo una seña para que el elfo se retirara, por lo menos la jovencita no se había ido o había hecho algo indebido y estaba escondida. Está bien, tal vez no conocía del todo a la muchacha, pero por la pequeña introducción de su hijo, y por cómo se había portado la joven con sus padres, la verdad es que eso daba mucho que pensar acerca de su comportamiento. Draco sólo imaginaba el día de la boda, sería todo un caos.

Después de terminar de cenar, Draco aceptó que debía de ir en busca de R a la biblioteca, así que se preparó mentalmente para entablar una corta conversación con ella y llevarle la cena que le habían preparado los elfos de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, tocó tres veces, y nadie contestó.

-¿R?- la llamó Draco- ¿Estás ahí?

Casi de inmediato la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a R con la misma ropa de ayer y completamente desmaquillada, Draco pudo darse cuenta que la joven sin todo ese maquillaje era otra persona completamente diferente, además de que llevaba su cabello amarrado y con sus gafas puestas. Ella le sonrió como si nada pasara, Draco enarcó una ceja y le mostró el plato con comida.

-Te traje tu cena- dijo Draco

R asintió y dejó que el rubio entrara. Al entrar, Draco se quedó boquiabierto, al centro de la habitación había muchas cartas regadas, unas abiertas y otras cerradas, y por lo que parecían unas cuantas manchas de ceniza en su carísima alfombra, había recibido vociferadores. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, viendo como la joven se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo y dejaba a un lado el plato de comida para seguir leyendo una carta.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Draco

-Después de la bomba de cartas que he recibido durante todo el día, créame que se me ha quitado el hambre- R señaló el escritorio, donde se podía vislumbrar los otros dos platos, del desayuno y la comida. La chica vio como él miraba todas las cartas, ella sabía que debía de darle una explicación- Son de mi familia- así captó de nuevo la vista de Draco hacía ella- Unos están enojados por lo que hice, y otros están ofreciéndome un lugar donde quedarme, es complicado

-¿Todas son de tu familia?- preguntó Draco, claramente sorprendido

-Bueno, las cartas de allá- R señaló un pequeño montón de cartas- Son de mis amigos, unos saben que sí me fui de casa y otros simplemente me preguntan otras cosas. Las de aquí- R tomó dos cartas y se las mostró- Son de Scorpius- Draco enarcó una ceja- No dice nada nuevo, sí es que se lo pregunta, solamente dice como quiere algunos aspectos de la boda, nada más, no pregunta por usted ni por mí.

-Que no pregunte por mí está bien- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado- ¿y todas las demás cartas sonde tu familia?

-Los vociferadores son de mi abuela, algunos explotaron y otros los escuché. –Draco pareció ver como la joven mostraba cara de desagrado- Siempre supe que los vociferadores de mi abuela eran de temer, hasta ahora lo comprobé. En fin, los demás son de mis tíos, de mis papás, de mi hermano y de mis primos. Todos quieren saber dónde estoy, hasta mi sobrino de tres años. Y al parecer, algunas lechuzas tienen orden de quedarse hasta que las regrese con un mensaje atado a la pata.

-¿Y dónde están las lechuzas?- preguntó Draco

-En el jardín- dijo R- La última vez que las chequé, unas estaban en los árboles y otras sobre el invernadero.

Draco sólo esperaba ver su jardín llenó de excremento de lechuza, cosa que era muy probable, así que mejor se quedó sentado viendo como R volvía a la lectura de su carta. La chica sí que tenía una familia grande, sólo esperaba que dicha familia no se empeñara en buscarla y terminaran legando hasta su casa, ahí sí que se verían en un gran problema.

-¿Y les vas a decir dónde estás?- preguntó Draco levantándose

-Merlín, no- dijo R viendo a Draco- Usted me dejó quedarme aquí, no quiero que mi impulsivo padre venga y haga algo que me avergüence.

Draco la miró y asintió, caminó hasta la salida y volvió a verla, tenía tantas cartas por responder y probablemente la chica no dormiría en toda la noche, así que cerró la puerta y fue hasta su escritorio, sabía que la chica lo miraba, pero no le importó. Sacó una caja negra y se la entregó a la joven

-Es una vuelapluma- dijo Draco- Te ahorrarás más tiempo con ella, te lo aseguro- R sonrió- Necesito que duermas bien, porque quiero que mañana vayas a mi trabajo para empezar con los preparativos para la boda

-¿Usted me va a ayudar con la boda?- R estaba confundida, Scorpius le había dicho que su padre no interferiría en la organización

-Mi madre está en Francia y Astoria está en no sé dónde con su nuevo novio, nadie más está disponible para ayudarte, o sólo que desees que tu madre ayude, si es así, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

-¡No!- R se asustó- Está bien, mañana voy a su trabajo, dejemos a mi madre a un lado de esto

Draco asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Bajó hasta la sala y se sentó en su sillón, pensando que esa sería la primera y última vez que organizara una boda, lo haría por su hijo, nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, tuve un problema con mi computadora y hubo mucho rollo. <strong>

**Pero aquí está otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado**

**Hubo un Review donde me decían que esperaban que la historia llegara a la parte "M", lamento informar que no será así. Tal vez Draco y R tengan algo que ver, pero no será tan explícito. Espero que esto no los desanime ha seguir leyendo la historia :) **

**Prometo pronto actualizar :3 **

**Un abrazo**


End file.
